


Deadline

by PannyKat



Series: Deadline [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PannyKat/pseuds/PannyKat
Summary: A co-worker has left the company, and no one knows where he's gone. Maybe he's happy, somewhere out there.





	Deadline

"Jesus Christ, you've been bleeding and shit! What happened?"

"I haven't been bleeding,"

"There's blood on your face, what the fuck did you do?"

"It's fine, let's just go."

"No," He holds his shoulder, stopping him. "the fuck happened back there, James. Tell me."

"Kev, look, it's fine."

"It's not fucking fine, you've got blood all over you."

Oliver falls silent for a second, then sighs "I'll tell you later," He says calmly, "right now we just have to leave."  
Oliver continues walking, a slight limp caused by his left leg. Kevin shakes his head.

Catching up with Oliver, he lifts his arm over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"You're hurt, I'm helping."

\---

Oliver sits on his bed, Kevin pacing the room in front of him.

"How!? H-how did you even manage that!?"

"Kev, listen, it's f--"

"It's not fucking fine, why are you so calm!? A fucking metal rod!? How are you not in pain!?"

"If you keep up that yelling like that, I will be in pain. Look, we'll find a hospital tomorrow and then we can be on our way."

"Be on our way?! We don't have time, James, we have a deadline."

"That 'deadline' isn't for another 2 weeks, it's not like--"

"We can't spend all that time in the hospital, James, we have to report back ASAP, not whenever we feel like it!"

Oliver sighs, "Look, if you keep yelling you're going to give me a headache, plus you'll wake up the neighbours. It's 2am."

Kevin sighs and sits down next to Oliver.   
"I'm probably just tired, I don't know."

"Head on back to your room, we can work it out in the morning."

Kevin stands up, grabs his coat and goes over to the door.

"Y'sure you can sleep?" He asks, putting on his shoes and opening the door. Light from the apartment floods out into the night. Oliver looks at his bed, then back at Kevin.

"I'll manage."

\---

"Now that we know what you can do," The man turns to face Oliver. "You have become our biggest threat."  
The floor beneath Oliver dissolves and he falls, landing on an invisible floor over black void. Oliver glances around quickly in panic, then notices that a dark figure now stands in front of him.  
"I'm sorry, James."  
The figure raises their weapon, then plunges it into Oliver's chest. Everything blurs as his body seizes, head falling backwards, hitting the floor.

\---

Oliver jolts up, half of his blanket falling off the bed. He sits with his head in his hands. Noticing the tears on his face, he wipes them away and sighs. Another nightmare. He touches his chest, which now aches. In the early morning sunlight, Oliver glances at his bandaged thigh, remembering the events from yesterday. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and pushes himself to stand. Walking over to the chair in the corner of the room, he picks up his coat, and puts it on.

"About 6, huh?" He says to himself, looking at the clock on the wall over the door. He enters the bathroom, looking at himself briefly before washing his face. He pauses, leaning over the sink, staring at the water streaming into the drain. Water drips off his fringe of curly pink-purple hair. He shakes his head and, snapping back to reality, dries his face on a nearby towel before tying his hair back up into a ponytail. Rubbing his eyes, Oliver walks over to the door and opens it. Kevin is sitting outside, leaning against the wall, asleep. Oliver smiles and puts on his shoes.

"Guess he couldn't sleep well either." 

\---

Oliver arrives at Reece's workshop, knocking before walking in.

"Morning." He greets, looking around briefly as he closes the door. Reece's head pops around the corner.

"Oh hey! You're early!"

"Yeah," he approaches her desk, "thought I'd drop by before my partner wakes up."

"Partner?" She raises her eyebrows.

"They assigned me one. I tried voicing my thoughts, but was dismissed as per usual." He rolls his eyes and looks to the floor.

"Ah."

"I swear they're trying to monitor me, especially after what happened last time."

"I'm sure they're just worried. I miss Harry too."

Oliver pauses for a second.  
"I'd doubt it. When are they ever worried about anything other than their image?" He sighs. "Anyways, did you manage to fix it?"

"Yep!"  
Reece places down the box in her hand and opens one of the top drawers, pulling out a gun.   
"Wasn't hard, just a spring out of place, you left a few screws loose."

"Hm, thanks."   
Oliver takes the weapon, looking it over briefly before placing it in his back pocket.   
"I owe you."

"Not the first time," Reece laughs. "Just don't die."

"Ha. Ha."

"Leaving already?" A voice rings to the left of Oliver as he takes a step towards the door.

"Morning Lucy, yeah, have to get back before he wakes up."

"Be careful with that thing, yeah?"

Oliver nods, acknowledging the sincerity in her voice, before turning to leave.

\---

Oliver walks up to his door, Kevin still sitting outside, asleep. The cold air and fog, melting way as the spring sun continues its travels across the sky.

"Hey." Oliver touches Kevin's cold jacket shoulder. Kevin doesn't move, save his breathing.   
Oliver turns unlocks the door and, pausing before entering, looks down at Kevin. He sighs, lets go of the door, and places his coat over Kevin before continuing into the apartment. He slumps down in the chair by the door, touching his wounded leg as he leans back.

"I should've stayed longer, Lucy is technically a doctor..."

Oliver moves his hand over his heart, forgetting he is no longer wearing his lab coat.

"Ah."

Oliver stares up at the ceiling briefly before getting up from his chair. He grabs his bag and, heading back outside, sits down in front of Kevin. He rummages through his coat as gently as he can until he finds a pill bottle and pulls it out. With water from his bag, Oliver quickly takes his medication and leans on the railing behind him.

\---

"That's not how this is!"

"Oh? Defending them, are you? What, did the last puppy leave a tear in your heart?"   
-  
"No comeback? You're almost as boring as the last one."

"Fuck you."

The man smiles.  
"And here I thought I wasn't going to get a show.  
Oh, and do keep an eye on your new 'friend', you never know when the strays will return to their site of abandonment."   
\---  
The memory dissolves, the mans laughing ceases.

Oliver takes another drink.


End file.
